Trochę sportu nie zaszkodzi
Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu ''- ''Odcinek Piąty Emily - 'Witam, witam. Przed nami kolejny odcinek tego show. Dzisiaj... ''Wtedy nadbiega zdyszany Johan. 'Johan - '''Hej, ktoś przyszedł ! '''Emily - '''No i co z tego ? '''Johan - '''No chodź, to jest ważne... '''Emily - '''Nigdzie nie pójdę. I kto w ogóle przyszedł ? ''Wtedy nadchodzą Samantha, Zoe i Moli. 'Samantha - '''Emily... ''Ujęła ją przenikliwym wzrokiem. '''Emily - Samantha.... Samantha - 'Bierzemy w posiadanie ten program. '''Emily - '''Jakim prawem ? '''Samantha - '''Takim, chodźcie dziewczyny. '''Zoe - '''Będzie słitaśnie ! '''Moli - '''Wisi mi to. '''Samantha - '''Pora się pożegnać Emily. ''Przychodzi silny mężczyzna, zabiera ją do swojej łodzi i odpływa gdzieś daleko.... 'Samantha - '''A ciebie zostawimy, ale tylko na próbę. '''Johan - '''Ok... '' U Miłych Koali, w lesie '''Jeanette - '''Hej, Pank, powiesz mi co robiłaś wczoraj z Alejandro ? '''Pank - '''Kiedy ? '''Jeanette - '''No, wczoraj, kiedy budowałam zamek z piasku, a on poszedł cię szukać ? '''Pank - '''Wtedy nic nie robiłam, idę się przejść. ''I poszła w stronę małego jeziorka w lesie o, którym tylko ona wiedziała. 'Jeanette '(pok.zwierz.) Co to miało być ? Ja się jej grzecznie pytam, a ona...., a już wiem, na pewno oni są parą....Nie wybaczę jej tego. I poszła do Alejandro, który właśnie do niej szedł, spotkali się po kilku chwilach. 'Alejandro - '''O, hej, Jeanette, jak tam ci mija.... '''Jeanette - '''Już nie bądź taki słodki, wiem, że kochasz Pank. '''Alejandro - '(pok.zwierz.) Że co ?! 'Jeanette -' Nie udawaj niewiniątka, wiem wszystko. 'Alejandro - '(pok.zwierz.) Można by to łatwo wykorzystać.. 'Alejandro - '''Och, droga Jeanette, ja i ona....to niemożliwe.... '''Jeanette - '''O co ci chodzi ? '''Alejandro - '''Ona chciała na siłę, żebym był jej chłopakiem, a ja nie chciałem, och Jeanette, w mojej głowie jest tylko jedna dziewczyna. '''Jeanette - '''Coś nie mogę zaufać, że Pank... '''Alejandro - '''Och...po prostu mi zaufaj. U Wściekłych Dingo ''W domu byli Scott, Dex i Zoey, a na zewnątrz Cameron i DelRey. 'Dex - '''O, matko jak tu nudno. Powinii dać nam jakieś meble. '''Scott - '''No właśnie, tu jest gorąco i.... pająk ! ''Zaczął krzyczeć, wszedł na 'balkon' i.... z niego spadł. 'Zoey - '''Scott, nic ci nie jest ? ''Zaczęła krzyczeć, wyszła z domu i poszła ratować Scott'a. Dex natomiast wziął pająka do ręki i go zjadł. 'Zoey - '''Scott, żyjesz ? '''Scott - '''Tak, nie przesadzaj, nic mi nie jest. ''Wstał i wrócił do domu. Zoey została na zewnątrz i poszła do Camerona. 'Dex - '''Ludzie, przyszedł ten niedorajda. Żeby bać się tak małego pajączka ?! '''Scott - '''Ty sam jesteś jak pająk. ''Wtedy nadjechał buldożer, prowadzony przez Moli i zniszczył wszystkie domy. Potem nadjechała Zoe i przytwierdziła do ziemi nowe domy. 'DelRey - '''O, mój bosz. Nowe domy ! '''Zoey - '''Chłopaki ! Chodź, Cameron trzeba ich ratować ! '''Cameron - '''Idę. ''Pobiegli. Na miejscu zobaczyli Dex'a i Scott'a żywych i zdrowych. 'Zoey - '''Nic wam nie jest ? '''Dex - '''Tylko nie ty. ''Poszedł. 'Zoey - '''O co mu chodziło ? '''Scott - '''Naprawdę, nie presadzaj. ''W tej chwili przyszli inni uczestnicy. Wszyscy zebrali się w jednym miejscu. Wtedy przyszły do nich Zoe, Samantha i Moli. '''Samantha - '''Witajcie, moi mili ! '''Nica - '''Kim ona jest ? '''Zoey - '''Samantha ?! To ty, wiedziałam, że wrócisz. '''Samantha - '''Tak, tak. No dobra, nazywam się Samantha Green. I jestem byłą prowadzącą tego programu. Wróciłam po krótkiej przerwie żeby znowu was męczyć. '''Dex - '''No nie. '''Samantha - '''Jak widzę nowi ? '''Slash - '''Masz coś do nas ? '''Samantha - '''Yyy...nie. '''Slash (do Nici) '- '''Super, uwierzyła mi. '''Nica - '''Jaka ona głupia. '''Slash - '''No właśnie. '''Samantha - '''Ludzie, uspokoić się ! '''Cameron - '''Nie tak ciebie zapamiętałem. '''Samantha - '''I co z tego.....no dobra, a teraz posłuchajcie ten sezon zaczynamy jakby od początku. Jak widzicie macie nowe domy. '''Dex - '''Różowe, naprawdę ? '''Samantha - '''To nie mój pomysł. '''Dex - '''A czyj ? '''Zoe - '''Siemanko Deksio. '''Dex - '''No..nie. '''Samantha - '''Wracając, moja druga koleżanka Moli, będzie dla was gootować. Obiady będą co trzy odcinki. '''Moli - 'ŻE CO ? BĘDĘ GOTOWAĆ ?! Zoe - 'Tam dam dam. '''Samantha - '''Jeśli chodzi o resztę to nic się nie zmieni, a teraz pora na pierwsze zadanie, muszę was trochę sprawdzić. W pewnej szopie '??? - 'Halo, ratunku.....Słyszy mnie ktoś ? ''Podeszła do drzwi i zaczęła w nie walić. Wracając do poprzedniego miejsca 'Jeanette - '''Zadanie ? Teraz ? '''Samantha - '''Tak chodżcie za mną, a ty Moli...rób co chcesz. '''Moli - '''Ok. ''Złowieszco się uśmiechnęła i poszła do byłej willi Emily. Tymczasem Samantha wraz z Zoe poszły do wyodrębnionej części lasu, w której była hala sportowa (w sensie stara stodoła, a w niej namalowane białą kredką linie do boiska do piłki nożnej. Zadanie I (cz.1) 'Samantha - '''Drużyny, jesteście gotowe ? '''Owen - '''A na co ? '''Samantha - '''Na zadanie sportowe. '''Cameron - '''Kaszana. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. 'Samantha - '''Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie podzielone na cztery rundy, w każdej rundzie jeden sport. Pod koniec zliczymy punkty. Pierwszym sportem jest badminton. '''Jeanette - ' What ? '''Slash - '''Samantha, nie przesadzaj. '''Samantha - '''No dobra, jesteście gotowi ? '''Pank (nieśmiało) - A co ze siatką ? Zoe - '(słodko) Johanuś ! '''Johan - '''Idę, idę. ''Zakłada siatkę. 'Samantha - '''Z każdej drużyny idą dwie osoby, najpierw grają Koale i Dingo. Wybierzcie się. ''Drużyny się wybrały, z Koali poszedł Alejandro i Jeanette, a z Dingo, Scott i Cameron. '''Zoe - '''Babington czas zacząć ! '''Alejandro - '''Zgnieciemy was jak mrówki.' '''Jeanette - '''Właśnie. '''Cameron - '''Czy to jest bezpieczny sport ? '''Jeanette - '''Przekonaj się. ''Szybko rzuciła piłkę. Cameron nie odbił. Samantha - '1-0 '''Alejandro - '''Podaj lotkę Jeanette. ''Podała mu. Alejandro rzucił, Scott odbił, Alejandro rzucił, Cameron nie odbił. 'Samantha - '''2-0 '''Scott - '''Chłopie, odbij tą piłkę. '''Cameron - '''Nie umiem. '''Scott - '''No, ludzie. To jest....proste. Ahh, Samantha są możliwe zmiany ? '''Samantha - '''Nie. '''Cameron - '''A do ilu gramy ? '''Zoe - '''Do funf ! '''Scott - '''Do ilu ? '''Zoe - '''Pięciu !!! '''Samantha - '''Gramy dalej. ''Jeanette wzięła piłkę, rzuciła do Camerona ten odbił do Scotta, Scott do Alejandro, który rzucił poza pole. 'Samantha - '''2-1 ''Scott rzucił piłkę do Jeanette, ta do Camerona, a Cameron rzucił piłkę na własne pole. 'Samantha - '''3-1 ''Alejandro wziął piłkę, rzucił do Scotta, Scott do Camerona, Cameron do Jeanette, a Jeanette trafiła w pole. 'Samantha - '''4-1. Piłka meczowa. ''Jeanette wzięła piłkę, rzuciła do Scotta, który....nie złapał. 'Samantha - '''5-1. Wygrywają Koale. '''Jeanette - '''Jeest ! ''Podskoczyła do góry. 'Cameron - '''Scott, jak mogłeś ? '''Scott - '''Każdy popełnia błędy. '''Samantha - '''Uwaga, kolejny mecz ! Dingo vs. Kangury. '''Nica - '''Nareszcie, nasza kolej. '''Slash - '''Lepiej z nami nie zadzierać. '''Scott - '''Ha, już się boję. '''Slash - '''I powinienieś ! '''Scott - '''A niby dlaczego, mazgaju ? '''Slash - '''Ja nie płaczę !!!! ''I uciekł, płacząc. 'Nica - '''Slash, nie uciekaj. ''Pobiegła za nim. '''Scott - '''No, i tak to się robi. '''Cameron - '''Postąpiłeś bardzo niemiło. '''Scott - '''Wieem. '''Samantha - '''Jako, że Kangury nie mają drużyny, ten mecz walkowerem wygrywają Dingo. '''DelRey - '''Brawo, Scotti. '''Scott (pok.zwierz.) '-' Scotti ? '''Samantha - '''Następny mecz, Kangury vs. Koale. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: w Australijskim Buszu